Seven Things About Aido
by Violet Ambitions
Summary: summary inside. rated for language. aidori


**Er... random Aidori fic... Er yeah... Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Seven Things About Aido**

Summary: Aido is, and always will be, a playboy. It doesn't even matter that he has a girlfriend. Yori just can't help but to say her top seven of things she hates about him… But it won't stop her from the seven that she likes.

* * *

She took out a paper and pen. She could no longer take it.

"Might as well get it out now," she sighed.

* * *

_The 7 things I hate about you:_

_You're vain_

Alright, Aido-sempai, let's face it. You're pretty damn vain. You made me wait two and a half hours for you to get ready one our first date. Let's face it. What would you be without your looks? Some fool who'd end up dead is what I'd say. What would you do with out your precious looks? A human being, perhaps? Oh, don't look at me like that, you _know _I've figured it out by now!

_Your games_

Those stupid games really annoy me, Hanabusa! No matter how many times you're told whether from Yuki-chan, Kaname-sempai, Kain-sempai, Ruka-sempai, or myself you won't quit your damned games! Fooling around with another girl? What. The. Hell? Are you faking this or something? Last time I checked, you're the one asking _me_ out.

_You're insecure_

The moment we're in the city, you start to worry about your looks and if someone's gonna insult you. You freak when a single piece of dirt is on you, saying that people will judge you harshly for it!

_You love me, you like her_

Don't you _dare_ walk around Cross Academy being 'in love' with me but flirting with some random girl!

_You make me laugh, you make me cry_

The happy times, you make me laugh it's great. Then you mess up and I'm in my room crying and Yuki-chan is giving you death threats and I swear your head _will_ roll.

_Your friends, they're jerks when you act like them, just know it hurts_

C'mon. Ichijo is Ichijo and Kain is Kain and Shiki is Shiki and you are YOU. When you go and imitate them, it hurts PLUS it's a serious turn off… And I hate it when you suddenly get all serious over NOTHING.

_You make me love you_

It's what I hate most. No matter what, I can't help but to be drawn to you. Even after I swore I'd never date Night Class students.

_The 7 things I like about you:_

_Your hair_

Your hair is a major turn on for over 99% of the Day Class. Let's face it now. It's blonde and gorgeous but your crappy personality _**kills **_it.

_Your eyes_

Are blue and beautiful and I keep getting mesmerized by them but… I can never tell what their expressions mean.

_Your old Levi's_

You know what I'm talking about. The pair you wore on our second date.

_When we kiss I'm hypnotized_

I can't help it. It's beautiful, wonderful. I can't help but to be hypnotized when we kiss.

_You make me laugh, you make me cry_

I believed I already explained this, no?

_But I guess that's both I'll have to buy_

I can't have one without the other, ne? It's how relationships work.

_Your hands in mine, when we're intertwined, everything's all right_

Enough said…

_You make me love you_

_

* * *

_

She figured that was enough, she left it on her desk. She forgot, however, that she wrote "Seven Things About Aido Hanabusa".

Yuki walked in to grab her prefect badge. She saw the note, grabbed it, and took it to its rightful owner.

Little did she know, it was the very thing Aido dreaded.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

Yuki yelled, "WHAT DID I CAUSE?"

Aido and Yori refused to talk to each other after Yuki gave Aido "his" letter. Now then, he was expecting it, yes, but he expected it to come from her mouth, not some random note that she wrote in what... Five minutes tops? Did she really think that poorly of him?

Yori was going to say it out loud to him, but needed to jot her ideas down first. Maybe a simple understanding through _spoken words_ would have been nicer then a letter that could have been written in cold blood.

No, these were not two happy students.

Aido was tempted to freeze the damned place while Yori just sat in class staring into space.

Then, a thought occurred to her.

"Did he even read the bottom half?"

She whispered it, but Yuki heard.

_Alright,_ Yuki thought, _That's how I'll fix this!_

During the fangirl mob, she managed to tell Kaname that Aido _needs_ to be the bottom half of the letter.

* * *

_After Class (Night Class)_

"Kaname-sama told me to read the bottom half of the note," Aido said in his room, "But why the hell should I?"

"If Kuran-sama told you to read it, you probably should, Hanabusa," Akatsuki said.

"Fine."

'_The 7 things I like about you:_

_Your hair_

Your hair is a major turn on for over 99% of the Day Class. Let's face it now. It's blonde and gorgeous but your crappy personality _**kills **_it.

_Your eyes_

Are blue and beautiful and I keep getting mesmerized by them but… I can never tell what their expressions mean.

_Your old Levi's_

You know what I'm talking about. The pair you wore on our second date.

_When we kiss I'm hypnotized_

I can't help it. It's beautiful, wonderful. I can't help but to be hypnotized when we kiss.

_You make me laugh, you make me cry_

I believed I already explained this, no?

_But I guess that's both I'll have to buy_

I can't have one without the other, ne? It's how relationships work.

_Your hands in mine, when we're intertwined, everything's all right_

Enough said…

_You make me love you'_

"Now was that so bad?" Akatsuki asked.

"..."

"Well... It's getting late... I'm going to be, Hanabusa."

"..."

With Akatsuki asleep, he could think aloud now. His cousin was a heavy sleeper.

"Heh... Are you sure it's not the other way around, Yori-chan? I'm pretty sure _you_ made _me_ love you."

End.

* * *

**How was it? Good, bad, what? Reviews appreciated!**


End file.
